Behind the Butcher's
by EastieEnders
Summary: A story detailing the life of the Butcher Family after the departure of Ricky Butcher  17/1/2012


The Butcher/Jackson clan, consisting of Bianca, Carol, Whitney, Tiffany and little Morgan, entered 31 Albert Square in silence, complete silence. Whitney headed upstairs with little Morgan it tow, whilst Tiffany and Liam sat down at the kitchen table and Bianca slumped onto the sofa, as mum Carol poured a G&T from Pat's bar.

"When will the hurt stop Mum?" wallowed Bianca forcefully fighting back the tears.

"It'll never stop Bianca, you'll just forget" Carol replied trying to comfort her daughter.

Bianca broke into a burst of tears, "But I love Ricky! I can't forget my Ricky".

"You forgot Dan, David, Nathan and Tony, you'll forget Ricky in time" replied Carol, "Now, drink this while I run you a bubble bath, just like the old times. The good times, Yeah?".

Sipping from the Gin and Tonic that Carol handed her, Bianca nodded in agreement to Carol's suggestion. And as Carol left the living room, a girl with ginger hair identical to Bianca's peered through the doorway. "Mum" whispered Tiffany.

"Oh, Tiff" Cried Bianca. Little Tiffany joined Bianca on the sofa, and cuddled up next to her emotional mum.

" I'm not missing dad yet, He's only just gone! But he better bring me that purple beret!" scoffed Tiffany.

"I'm sure he will darlin'." Said Bianca, wiping her tears away using her cardigan.

"Can you do my hair? I like the way you do pigtails! Dad was rubbish!" Smirked Tiffany.

"Go on then. Go and get your sparkly hairbands." Said Bianca, as Tiff jumped out of her mother's clutches to fetch her hairbands. "Tiff!" Tiffany turned around to her mum, "I love you!" said Bianca. Tiffany smiled and ran upstairs as fast as she could.

Biana sniffled as she smirked at the sound of Tiffany's loud footsteps, and was soon joined by teenage son Liam, who was sporting food covered school uniform.

"You okay Mum?" asked Liam.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Your Dad will only be in France for a couple of months." replied Bianca, hiding the truth.

"I ain't thick you know! I know he's gone for good!" Liam shouted to his mum, whilst sitting next to her on the sofa. Bianca couldn't reply, as she knew if she tried, she would begin to cry again.

"I'm the man of the house now Dad said. And I know men bring in cash for their family, so I'm gonna find a job, to help and that." Confidently replied Liam.

"You don't have to do that" Said Bianca, as tears streamed down her face.

"I want to, I'm grown up now. I'm not a little kid anymore! My mate Johnny's got a paper round! Maybe I can get one?" asked Liam.

"Okay, if that's what you want to do. We'll ask Denise at the Minute Mart tomorrow" Bianca smiled, as Liam's delight to the news was evident.

"Thanks Mum!" Liam kissed his Mum on the cheek and ran upstairs and proclaimed the news to Whitney and Carol.

Whiney, Bianca's Step-Daughter, wandered down the stairs and into the living room. "You okay B?" asked Whitney.

"Yeah, Yeah! Course." Proclaimed Bianca. But Whitney could see through Bianca's act.

"Ricky text me" Said Whitney, whilst pulling out her phone. Whitney handed the phone to Bianca, the text read; _tell B she will always be in my heart, and give the kids a kiss from me. Good luck in the future Whit, and make me proud! Ricky x. _

After reading the text, Bianca burst into tears as the text confirmed the end for their relationship. "Oh, Rickaaay!" Cried Bianca.

"Come on B, it'll be alright!' Said Whitney, trying to reassure Bianca.

"No it won't Whit! I want Pat!" Cried Bianca as he remembers those she's lost. "What's wrong with me? Pat, My Dad and now I let Ricky go!".

Whitney, sat down next to Bianca and gave her a 'reassuring' hug, and told Bianca "I'll always be here B! Always!". Bianca smiled and as Whitney wiped the tears from Bianca's face, Tiffany wandered into the room filled with glee and carrying a large craft box.

"Couldn't find my hairbands! How about glitter glue and feathers instead? Like Lady GaGa!" Said Tiffany, as she stared to sing the chorus to _Lady GaGa's Poker Face. _Both Bianca and Whitney smiled at Tiffany, and as Bianca looked at Whitney, Bianca gave her a smile, only confirming she'll be okay. But will Bianca get over Ricky?


End file.
